


Puppy Love

by duende09



Series: Hearts Collide [12]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Luke is basically an awesome boyfriend, M/M, Puppies, did I really write something without porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duende09/pseuds/duende09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has wanted a puppy for years and never been able to get one. One morning he wakes up to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amandaevans07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaevans07/gifts).



> inspired completely by a tweet from Jamie about dreaming about puppies and being disappointed to wake up and not have a puppy there.
> 
> for my darling A because she needs some love and fluff and innocence right now.

Jamie felt his lips pull down into a frown as the last vestiges of his dream slipped away and he slowly became aware of his surroundings. As he had almost every night the past two weeks, Jamie had been dreaming about puppies. Fluffy balls of fur with oversized paws and lolling tongues. The breeds changed from dream to dream as did the quantity. Yet each time he woke from the dream he could remember the feel of soft fur cuddled up to him and could feel that warmth of having such an innocent creature’s devotion and adoration. This morning was no exception and the usual disappointment was already settling over him as he stretched his body out in the king-sized bed. Blinking he opened his eyes slowly, blue eyes focusing on the spackled ceiling of the bedroom he shared with Luke. A soft shuffling beside him had Jamie turning his head to the side. Instead of finding his boyfriend stretched out beside him he found himself looking into big, shiny brown eyes set in a furry tan and beige face.

As if the dog had simply been waiting for Jamie to wake up it stood and came right up to him, tiny pink tongue coming out to lick excitedly at Jamie’s cheek. Stunned he just laid there for a second while the spaniel licked puppy kisses over any patch of skin it could reach. A soft bark broke the trance and Jamie let out an answering laugh that came out more a giddy squeal than anything. Rolling over he reached out and immediately sunk long fingers into soft shaggy fur. The puppy wiggled and pressed closer thrilled with the attention it was getting. Jamie wasn’t sure how long he rolled around on the bed with the energetic puppy but a soft chuckle eventually drew his attention and he peeled his eyes away from his furry friend. Luke was sitting in the armchair by the window, phone raised to no doubt capture Jamie’s antics. The expression on his face was nothing but love and joy. Jamie’s grin stretched even wider at the sight of his boyfriend and he glanced down at the puppy who had climbed into his lap before returning his attention to Luke.

 

“Is it… is it mine?” He asked, sounding, no doubt, like a small child.

“She is.” Luke replied.

 

The pure joy that burst from his chest at the confirmation was intense and tears sprang to his eyes only to be licked away by his – _his!_ – puppy. He was out of bed and across the room in a matter of seconds, launching himself at Luke with a grin.

 

“Thank you! Thank you, Luke. She’s perfect. Thank you. Thank you. You are perfect. I love you so much.” Jamie exclaimed all his usual cool gone in the face of having a puppy of his own after 20 some years of wanting one.

 

Luke let his phone fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around Jamie, holding him securely as he continued to babble and press kisses all over his boyfriend’s face. Seeming to sense that something exciting was happening the dog hopped off the bed and trotted over to them, trying to jump up as she barked excitedly, tail creating gust after gust of wind as it wagged back and forth. Laughter burst out of Jamie at the whole thing and more tears streamed down his face, too happy to control his emotions in any way. A strong hand guided his mouth to Luke’s and he let the older man kiss him deeply, giving himself over to the touch, pouring everything into it. He would never find the words to properly express how much Luke meant to him, how much he loved him and appreciated him. So instead he poured it all into the kiss and just prayed that Luke would understand. When they pulled apart the dog was still right there dancing around excitedly and Jamie felt marginally calmer.

 

“Come on, get dressed, love. We should take her for a walk and then you need to decide on a name.” Luke said, wiping the tears away with his thumb.

 

Kissing him once more Jamie climbed off Luke’s lap and pausing to scratch at the dog’s head moved over to the dresser. His heart was full to bursting and as he pulled on some clothes he was already thinking of other ways he could show Luke his appreciation.

Life was definitely more than good for Jamie.


End file.
